Thank you, next
by B-Breath
Summary: Baekhyun hanya seonggok daging yang beruntung bisa bertemu dan mengenal Park Chanyeol si kaya yang baik hati. Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi, ia menaruh perasaannya diam-diam pada lelaki itu. Satu, akankah Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama pada lelaki miskin sepertinya?/ChanBaek/BoysLove/Oneshoot/Special for papa birthday!


_**Thank you, next**_

_**© B Breath Present's **_

_Chanyeol x Baekhyun _

_ChanBaek _

_M_

_Boys Love, BxB, Yaoi, Sho-ai _

_Friendship, Romance_

_Oneshoot_

_Summary : Baekhyun hanya seonggok daging yang beruntung bisa bertemu dan mengenal Park Chanyeol si kaya yang baik hati. Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi, ia menaruh perasaannya diam-diam pada lelaki itu. Satu, akankah Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama pada lelaki miskin sepertinya? _

_NOTE : do not read this fict of you under 17, be careful. _

_Kisah awal bermula dari flashback cerita antar dua tokoh utama. Ini spesial untuk ultah papa Byun dariku, jangan bingung jika awal cerita menceritakan ultah Cy, karna ini memang alurnya dan semuanya akan mengalir dengan sendirinya. So, enjoy! :*_

_._

_._

_._

_November 2015, 27_

Chanyeol baru saja menginjak usia 15 tahun, lelaki yang di kenal memiliki banyak teman itu berniat membuat pesta perayaan kecil-kecilan di rumahnya.

Saat semua teman-teman yang ia undang telah datang keseluruhan, ia bahkan tidak beranjak di tempatnya. Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang tengah menikmati pesta di belakang rumahnya.

Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Ya seseorang.

Seorang bocah lelaki manis yang ia temui di halte bis saat pulang sekolah.

Bocah kumel dengan sepatu koyak dan seragam sekolah compang-camping. Berdiri di tepi halte untuk menawarkan jasa semir sepatu kepada setiap orang yang lewat untuk membantu ibunya mendapatkan uang.

Byun Baekhyun namanya. Ia adalah anak lelaki termandiri dan terhebat yang pernah Chanyeol temui. Ia bahkan tidak segan mendekati bocah berusia tua darinya itu untuk meminta di semir sepatunya.

Saat mendengar suara sumringah Baekhyun yang kesenangan karena mendapatkan satu pelanggan sejak dua jam terakhir setelah pulang sekolah ia berdiri di sana. Ia mulai melakukan pekerjaannya dengan telaten, tangan putih yang banyak lecet itu membuat Chanyeol prihatin akan kondisinya. Terlebih saat tubuh ringkih itu meringkul karena menahan gejolak lapar karena seharian belum makan.

Chanyeol merasa ingin menangis. Ia jadi teringat jika ia akan merayakan pesta ulang tahun, itu artinya ia bisa membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Dan saat ia memberitahukan hal itu kepada bocah tersebut, ia langsung berjingkrak senang. Memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi hingga membuat yang lebih muda mematung.

Dan untuk itulah, Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Menunggu sosok indah yang tersembunyi di balik tubuh kurus dan tatapan malunya. Saat mendapati ia berjalan mendekat, Chanyeol segera tersenyum sumringah.

Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun yang gugup hanya bisa menunduk malu. Ia mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berada di frekuensi tertinggi dan pipinya yang memanas.

"C-chan..."cicit si kecil, yang lebih tinggi memberinya tatapan bertanya. "Ya, Baek?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak membawa kado untukmu. A-aku... aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya."

Chanyeol sontak terhenyuk, ia memegang erat kedua pundak kecil itu. "Baek, aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau datang, dan itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Baekhyun menatapnya gugup kemudian menggigit bibir. Chanyeol yang melihat itu seketika langsung merasa haus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping hingga membuat Baekhyun bingung. Dan saat Chanyeol ingin menggenggam tanganya kembali, Baekhyun menahannya.

"Chan," panggilnya lagi. Chanyeol menatapnya lembut. "Ada apa, Baek?"

Si kecil merogoh saku celananya yang lusuh dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan kecil berwarna putih. Chanyeol mengrenyit. "Untukmu."

"Untukku?" ulangnya, si kecil mengangguk lucu.

"Aku merajutnya sendiri. Dan maaf jika jelek, hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan untukmu."

Chanyeol menatap sapu tangan itu dengan teliti. Teksturnya halus dan di rajut dengan rapi meski ada beberapa sulaman yang salah jalur. Itu pasti sangat sulit dan Chanyeol sangat kagum akan ketulusan dan ketekunannya.

Ia menatap Baekhyun dan memberinya senyum terbaik. "Terima kasih, Baek. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ucapnya tulus. Baekhyun menahan senyum malu-malunya dan mengangguk.

Kemudian Chanyeol membawanya masuk ke dalam hingga berhenti di tengah-tengah semua teman-temannya. Suasana seketika hening, hanya terdengar suara alunan musik heboh ala Dawin. Semua pasang mata menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju panggung utama untuk memberikan sambutan sekaligus memperkenalkan bocah yang berpakaian lusuh di saampingnya.

"Halo, semuanya. Terima kasih telah datang ke pesta ulang tahunku yang ke 17, berikan tepuk tangan untuk kalian."

Terdengar suara heboh untuk itu, namun saat Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, semuanya mulai berbisik. Baekhyun sontak menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia tahu, ia miskin dan tidak pantas di sini. Ia seharusnya tidak menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun anak orang kaya sepertinya. Ia hanya anak seorang pemabuk dan ibunya pun sedang sakit-sakitan di rumah.

Melihat suasana yang mulai tidak nyaman, Chanyeol mendekatkan mic nya lagi dan mulai berbicara.

"Mohon tenang, teman-teman. Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kalian, ini dia..."

Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum tampan, memicu getaran aneh dan pipinya yang memanas.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun, teman sekaligus orang yang spesial untukku. Jadi kumohon kalian jangan mengganggunya ya, hahaha." Tawa Chanyeol terlihat canggung di mata semua orang, Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya takut.

Inilah yang membuatnya tidak ingin berteman dan muncul di hadapan orang-orang kaya. Ia hanya akan menjadi gunjingan. Namun saat ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Pemikiran itu selalu meluap begitu saja. Dan mulai saat itu, Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika ia jatuh cinta pada sosok tinggi nan tampan itu.

...

_May 2016, 6_

Baekhyun berlarian di belakang lapangan indoor. Terik sinar matahari yang menyengat tidak menyurutkan dirinya untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan kaki telanjang.

Bukan tanpa alasan, ia sedang di hukum oleh Ahn sonsaeng karena di tuduh memecahkan vas bunga oleh teman-temannya padahal itu jelas-jelas perbuatan mereka sendiri yang ingin membully Baekhyun. Dan saat ia mengindar, vas tersebut terjatuh ke lantai, menyebabkannya pecah berkeping-keping.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang, mengelilingi lapangan untuk menebus kesalahan yang bukan ia perbuat.

Di atas cafetaria, Chanyeol menatapnya cemas. Takut-takut jika Baekhyun akan pingsan. Nyatanya ia begitu kuat sanggup mengitari lapangan sebanyak 10 kali dan berakhir dengan kakinya yang luka-luka.

Chanyeol segera menghampirinya dan memberi air mineral. Baekhyun yang sedang mengujut betisnya sontak mendongak. "Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menyambangimu. Kau terlihat sangat kesakitan, tapi aku benar-benar bangga padamu. Kau luar biasa."

Baekhyun memberinya senyuman sekilas. Ia sudah biasa mengalami kesusahan dan kesakitan, ini hanya seperempat dari keperihan yang biasa ia rasakan salah satunya adalah tidak makan selama dua hari.

Melihatnya melamun, Chanyeol menempelkan air mineral dingin yang di bawanya pada pipi Baekhyun. Si kecil sontak terkejut dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Minumlah." Perintahnya. Baekhyun menerima pemberian Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringah. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Katanya tulus. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah sapu tangan dan mulai mengelap keringat di pelipis san wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun yang tengah minum sampai menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol denga gugup. Merasa lucu dengan ekspresi si kecil, ia menarik tangan dan terkekeh. Satu tangannya mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan."

"Y-ya, terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap kaki Baekhyun yang melepuh dan tergores. Seketika ia meringis. Pasti sangat susah jadi Baekhyun. Ia harus menahan rasa sakitnya seorang diri dan menerima segala ketidakadilan dengan lapang dada.

Ia menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya dan merogoh saku celana seragamnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado kecil dan memberinya pada Baekhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sahabat."

Baekhyun terhenyuk. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasa seistimewa ini dan kini ia merasa begitu di hargai dan diinginkan untuk pertama kali di sepanjang hidupnya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa tediam seribu bahasa.

...

_May 2019, 6_

Banyak yang berubah selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Kini Baekhyun telah beranjak menjadi seorang lelaki yang mengagumkan. Sangat manis dan cantik. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 19, ia juga lulus masuk Universitas Tokyo berkat kecerdasannya.

Semuanya menjadi nyaris berbubah 180 derajat, jika dulu ia adalah seorang bocah miskin tak memiliki apa-apa. Kini ia menjadi remaja inspirasi asia yang berhasil masuk Forbes Asia akibat kesukesannya di bidang menulis yang begitu luar biasa hebat.

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol juga semakin erat. Sahabatnya itu kini tengah berada di London untuk menempuh pendidikan. Ia di terima di salah satu universitas kesenian terbaik di sana. Dan Baekhyun sangat bangga dengan sahabat baiknya itu. Ia mengajarkan banyak hal termasuk untuk menjadi kuat dan hidup dalam kesetaraan diantara banyak kesenjangan yang terjadi termasuk status sosialnya dan Chanyeol.

Saat ini Baekhyun baru pulang dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dengan membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan besar. Saat ia memasuki kereta, seketika ia melihat seorang pria dengan postur jelas seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun berlari mendekati pintu gerbong yang tertutup dan memanggil nama sahabat yang diam-diam ia cintai itu.

"Chanyeol!"

Namun sosok itu tetap berjalan berlainan arah dengan kereta yang ia naiki. Merasa janggal, akhirnya ia menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Panggilnya sekali lagi. Dan lagi-lagi karena jarak yang cukup jauh, Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaannya karena tidak bisa memenuhi hasrat penasarannya akan siapa sosok yang menyerupai orang yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menahan tangis dan memeluk tasnya erat. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh para penumpang lain. Ia sangat merindukan sosok itu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu setahun yang lalu di depan rumah Baekhyun dan menghabiskan malam dingin dengan berkencan secara tidak langsung.

...

Baekhyun menatap makan malamnya tanpa minat. Sudah satu hari Chanyeol tidak membalas pesan dan menelponnya dan ia merindukan lelaki itu. Di dalam hati ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan apapun di hari ulang tahunnya, bahkan menghilang dan tidak membalas semua pesan teksnya.

Ia mencoba berpikir positif dan mulai memakan sup rumput lautnya dengan pelan. Baekhyun tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah sederhana yang ia beli di dekat perbukitan yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Ia membutuhkan tempat yang sepi untuk membuatnya tetap fokus menulis dan berpikiran positif.

"Telah terjadi gempa berkekuatan 6 skala richter di kota London, Britania Raya. Selama dua jam pencarian yang telah di lakukan oleh team medis, di temukan sekitar 7 mayat pria yang tertiban bangunan dan 4 diantaranya mengalami luka dalam."

Baekhyun tidak sempat mendengar salam penutup dari si pembaca showbiz internasional itu. Ia kini menjatuhkan sendok yang ia genggam dan menatap layar televisi dengan wajah nanar.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah Park Chanyeol. Setaunya saat ini Chanyeol masih di London, dan ia tidak mendapat balasan pesan dan angkatan telpon sejak pagi hingga malam. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Astaga. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk. Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Ia hanya sibuk, ya. Dia baik-baik saja."

Nyatanya kepanikan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia mencoba menelpon ke nomor lelaki itu, nomornya tidak aktif.

"Ya tuhan. Semoga ia baik-baik saja. Semoga tidak ada apapun yang terjadi."

Baekhyun mulai menangis. Ia mencangkup kedua tangan dengan erat di dada dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Suara tangisnya bahkan lebih kencang dari hujan yang mengguyur di luar sana.

Saat suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan segala kepasrahannya, ia membuka pintu dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya ban—CHANYEOL?!"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan refleks. Mata sipitnya melebar dengan diameter yang begitu membuat lelaki di depannya merasa gemas.

"Ya, ini aku, Baekhyun. Chanyeol."

Ia menelisik penampilan Chanyeol yang basah kuyup. "K-kau... Kenapa bisa..."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun."

Cup!

Lagi-lagi tubuhnya mematung. Chanyeol menciumnya, tepat di bibir bergetarnya.

Dan saat ia membuka mata. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh pujaan dan kelembutan di balik matanya yang berpancar menyenangkan. "Selamat ulang tahun, aku mencintaimu."

Dan ia semakin tidak mengerti. Apakah ia harus bahagia atau bersedih.

...

_June 2019, 14_

Hubungan keduanya merenggang, sejak insiden ciuman dan pengakuan sepihak malam itu. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, Baekhyun mulai menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Dan lelaki itupun menetap sementara di Tokyo untuk beberapa urusan.

Telah sebulan berlalu dan Chanyeol sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi dan sikap Baekhyun yang tidak sesuai harapannya.

Maka dengan inisiatif penuh, ia mencoba merajut kembali semuanya dari awal. Meminta Baekhyun untuk jangan bersikap canggung karena perasaannya waktu itu.

Lelaki berumur 18 tahun itu membuka ponselnya cepat. Mengecek saldo di atm nya melalui aplikasi yang ada di ponselnya dan menghela nafas pelan saat saldo atmnya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan selama beberapa hari berada di negara sakura itu serta membeli barang-barang yang ia perlukan nantinya.

"Park Chanyeol."

Panggilan yang berasal dari meja pesanan membuat Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya. Lelaki berusia 18 tahun itu sontak berdiri dan menyambangi meja tersebut dsn mengambil pesanannya. Sambil membayar pesanan, ia memikirkan kondisi si kecil yang ia rindukan dalam diam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas saat ia keluar cafe. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai mengetik pesan untuk Baekhyun, sambil berharap Baekhyun tidak menolaknya lagi kali ini.

'_Baekhyunne, mari bertemu di taman malam ini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.'_

Sambil mengklik opsi kirim, ia diam-diam berdoa dan tersenyum. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh seorang bocah berusia 10 tahun tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

...

Baekhyun membuka pesan dari Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia juga mengetikkan kalimat persetujuan lalu mengirimnya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Di sebuah taman tak jauh dari pusat kota. Sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan dan memandang langit yang menampilkan bulan penuh. Dan saat i menghela nafas, pandangannya terkunci penuh pada sosok lelaki tinggi yang berada di depannya. Menutupi pandangannya untuk rembulan.

"Chanyeol?"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, apa kau sudah lama?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku baru datang sekitar lima menit yang lalu.' Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengambil duduk di sebelahmya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Chan?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Baekhyun menatapnya pelan. "Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau me... Apakah kau..."

"Kau berkeringat? Cuaca sangat dingin, Yeol."

"Apakah kau memberikan makan pada Mongryeong dengan baik?"

Baekhyun sontak menjatuhkan rahangnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Apakah ia menyuruhnya datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakan apakah ia memberi makan anjingnya dengan baik? Yang benar saja.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku memberi makannya dengan baik." Balas Baekhyun dengan nada jenaka. Chanyeol menggaruk kembali tenguknya.

"Bukan, Baekhyun. Aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya, apakah kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku?"

"Aku padamu?"

"Y-ya.."

"Aku mencintaimu. Juga."

"Ya?"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah shock Chanyeol karena demi tuhan itu sangat lucu sekali.

"Kau juga memiliki perasaan padaku?"

"Uh-hm."

"Mencintaiku?"

"Uh-hm!"

"Benarkah?"

"Yep, benar."

Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. Kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak... Pertama kali kau membawaku ke rumahmu." Ia menunduk dan tersipu. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tercengang. "Selama ini kau menyimpanya?"

Baekhyun memberinya tatapan kesal. "Aku menyimpan segala lukaku dengan baik, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa menyimpan perasaanku padamu?"

Chanyeol tertawa. Tangannya mengusak rambut halus itu gemas. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku pun mencintaimu." Balas si mungil.

Mereka tertawa sejenak dan menatap langit-langit yang indah. "Baek?" Panggil si tinggi.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkan aku menciummu?"

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol merutuki nafsu dan mulutnya yang bodoh. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya, ia dibuat kaget bukan main oleh bibir lembut yang menempel di bibirnya.

Baekhyun menciumnya duluan. Chanyeol menari di dalam kalbunya. Ia turut memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman itu.

Menyasap dan melumat dengan lembut penuh hati-hati.

Setelah Baekhyun melepaskannya. Ia duduk kembali seperti semula dan menangkup pipinya yang memerah. Chanyeol terkekeh. Kemudian ia menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan menciumnya sekali lagi.

Kali ini lebih ganas. Keduanya berciuman dengan sensual dan lupa daratan. Beberapa kali Baekhyun meleguh, ia semakin meremat rambut Chanyeol. Sesekali ia meleguh karena Chanyeol yang menghisap lidahnya dengan lembut.

Suara leguhannya sangat manja. Memicu jiwa liar Chanyeol membara. Dan akhirnya mereka berakhir melepas keperjakaan masing-masing di atas ranjang tidur Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol menyentak kejantanannya lebih dalam di lubangnya yang sempit, Baekhyun mendesah keras. Dan saat Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya agar Chanyeol semakin ganas, lelaki itu memompa dengan sangat cepat, keras, dan hangat.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ahh, Chanhh"

"Hm... Kekasihku sangat harum."

Ia mengecup di setiap jengkal kulit mulus itu. Sangat sintal berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang dulu.

"Sangat manis."

Mulut Chanyeol menjilat dan menyasap putingnya dengan keras. Di bawah sana terus beradu, mengalahi gesekan daun kering dan menciptakan suara tepukan keras becek yang membakar nafsu.

"Arhhh... Oh, yeah, baby"

Untuk sesaat mereka melupakan dunia. Menikmati surga dunia yang teramat nikmat hingga tiada satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana gairah dan cinta itu melebur menjadi satu.

Dan saat Chanyeol mencabut dirinya keluar, cairannya dengan deras keluar dari lubang merah Baekhyun. Dan mereka mengganti posisi.

Saat Chanyeol masuk dengan keras, Baekhyun mengaduh manja. Suara tepukan kembali terdengar dan itu terus terjadi selama beberapa jam dan kegiatan itu rutin berlangsung hingga masa tua mereka yang menjalin semuanya semakin jelas dengan ikatan suci pernikahan.

Mereka memilih mengadopsi dua orang anak yatim piatu dan menetap di Athena setelah itu.

Sungguh kisah cinta berawal dari friendzone yang sangat indah, bukan?

.

.

**.**

**END **

**.**

**.**

**.**

AN : fix, ini kilat. Dan...

SELAMAT ULTAH PAPAAAA KITAAAA UHUYYYY MAKIM CINTAAA DADDY MAKIN CANTEK MAKIN SEXY DAN MAKIN MAKIN LAINNYA DEH

fyuh, setelah melihat polling di instagram yang semuanya pilih YAY! Dan yang menang adalah opsi fanfic murni~ aku nulis dalam tiga jam dan jadilah sjssksk sorry kalau jelek dan ga sesuai ekspetasi kalian

Semoga memuaskan dan sorry for typo~

H

A

P

P

Y

B

A

E

K

H

Y

U

N

D

A

Y


End file.
